Love?
by ngirl1385
Summary: What if Carlisle Cullen and Leah Clearwater dated and he cheated on her with someone else. What if Leah didn't know Carlisle was a vampire? What if Leah and an old family friend Jacob Black started to hang out again. Full summary Inside
1. Chapter 1 Cheater

Love?

Summary: What if Carlisle Cullen and Leah Clearwater dated and he cheated on her with someone else. What if Leah didn't know Carlisle was a vampire? What if Leah and an old family friend Jacob Black started to hang out again. Jacob has a reputation of being the bad but hot type of a guy. Can he make Leah trust him especially since he has been in love with her since they were kids. Will she let him into her heart or will she push him away?

Chapter 1

Leah (POV)

I was on my way to see my boyfriend at his house we have been together for 3 years. At first my parents weren't very happy and they still aren't. As I enter his house I hear moaning coming from his room. I went up the stairs and into his bedroom I was shocked at what I saw. My boyfriend was thrusting into a girl on his bed I was so shocked.

"What the Hell is going on" I yelled

He stopped when he noticed that I caught him his eyes were big like a deer looked when a car's headlights were on it.

"Baby" He stammered

"Don't fucking baby me who the hell are you fucking" I screamed at him

"It isn't what it looks like" he said as he got off of the girl and started to put on his pants.

"Oh ok so you didn't just have your dick in that bitch's pussy" I said sarcastically

"Ok so it is what it looks like" he murmured and cursed under his breath

I saw the girl's juices on his dick I cringed looking at it. He tried to move forward and touch me and I flinched back.

"Don't fucking touch me" I yelled at his face

"Baby" he pleaded I then saw that the girl was already dressed and making her way to the door.

"That's right get the fuck out how does it make you feel being a home wrecker" I yelled at her

She hurried to the door and shut it in a hurry. I turned to Carlisle he was no longer my boy friend. I made my way to the door and opened it.

"As of this moment we are over Carlisle" I told him as I walked out of the door.

I got into my car and drove away.

Someone once said and I quote

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."-Neil Gaiman

I drove back home and tears were starting to fall from my eyes I listened to the radio until I got home.

Right now he's probably slow dancing  
>With a bleached-blond tramp<br>And she's probably getting frisky  
>Right now, he's probably buying<br>Her some fruity little drink  
>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey<p>

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
>With a pool stick<br>Showing her how to shoot a combo  
>And he don't know<p>

I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<p>

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<br>Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
>And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky<p>

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
>Worth of that bathroom Polo<br>Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<p>

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
>'Cause the next time that he cheats<br>Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
>No, not on me<p>

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<br>Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
>Oh, before he cheats<br>Oh- Carrie Underwood

By the time the song was done I was pulling into my drive way and I noticed someone in the drive way.

OH shit I thought to myself

(Please review and tell me if you like this story oh and I will be continuing with my other stories hits would be nice also thank you)


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you for all of the hits to this story so here is chapter 2 of Love? Enjoy)

Leah POV

Oh shit I thought as I saw who was in the drive way it was Carlisle He was looking at me through the window as I pulled up and turned off my car. I really wasn't in the fucking mood to put up with the excuses that he would come up with.

"What are you doing here" I sneered at him

"Baby please let me explain myself" He pleaded

"Oh you came here to explain way you were fucking that girl huh" I said laughing at look on this face

"Yes I didn't mean for that to happen" he said

"For what not happening the fucking that girl or for me seeing you do it" I screamed at him

"For me fucking the that girl" He said

"Well you know what it is to late I already fucking hate you and I won't forgive you anytime soon" I told him and stomped off into the house. Luckily my father and mother were home and saw what had happened. My father blocked the door way so Carlisle couldn't enter.

"Carlisle I think you need to get back into your car and leave" My father told him sternly

"Mr. Clearwater sir" said Carlisle

"You shouldn't be in La Push anyway you aren't allowed here" said my father

"But" Carlisle

"Go now before I have to call the cops" My father threatened him

He left in his car and I started up the stairs to my bedroom. I heard a knocking on my door

"Come in" I said not looking at who it was

"Hey pumpkin" My father said

"Hey dad" I said

"Want to talk about it" he asked

"Not really much to say I just caught him cheating on me" I told my father

"That jackass" my father said

"I know" I said and I could feel the tears start threatening to come out.

"It will be ok pumpkin He wasn't good enough for you anyway" said my father

"Yeah I know can I be left alone for awhile" I asked him

"Sure no problem" He told me as he left the room.

As soon as he left I cried my heart out not getting way Carlisle would cheat on me. It seemed like the days went by slow because I was depressed. The light in my eyes seemed to die and my parents cringed when they looked into my eyes. My friends came and tried to comfort me and cheer me up or at least tried to. I just felt numb most of the time I couldn't even cry anymore. My little brother Seth tried to cheer me up also but it never worked. I decided one day to go for a walk to the cliffs and hang out there for awhile.

"Mom Dad I am going for a walk" I told them

"OK just be back in time for dinner" My mother told me

I went into my room and grabbed my coat and I-pod and went out of the door. I turned on my I-pod and listed to my playlist.

You and Me- LifeHouse

What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive

You found Me- The Fray

I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad Where the West was all but won All alone, smoking his last cigarette I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"  
>Where were you when everything was falling apart? All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang And all I needed was a call that never came To the corner of 1st and Amistad<br>Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me  
>But in the end everyone ends up alone Losing her, the only one who's ever known Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be No way to know how long she will be next to me<br>Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me!  
>The early morning, the city breaks And I've been calling for years and years and years and years And you never left me no messages You never sent me no letters You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!<br>Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?  
>Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me!<br>Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?

I finally reached the cliffs and I just looked out across the Ocean. I just stood there and thought about what happened these past few weeks it seemed like. I looked up at the sky and it looked like it was about to rain So I started to head home. As I reached my house I noticed a truck there I wondered who it was. I went inside the house and into the dining room where I heard voices. I saw my parents there with a man in a wheel chair and a guy around my age. He had black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey pumpkin you remember Billy Black don't you" asked my father

"Yeah I remember them" I said I used to play with his daughters Rachel and Rebecca

"Hello Leah my you are getting more beautiful every day" Said Billy

"Uh thanks" I said

"This is my Son Jacob you remember him right" Said Billy

"Yeah I remember him" I said Jacob used to bug his sisters and me when he was little We used to hand out a little bit after his sisters left La Push. Wow has he grown he was muscular and had short black hair. He looked up and meets my eyes he sure wasn't the same Jake I remember.

"Hello Leah" He says in a deep and husky voice

Oh my God he had a sexy voice

"Hello Jacob" I responded

( OK well there is chapter 2 I hope you liked it. Should Leah Hang out with Jacob in the next chapter or should there be more ex-boyfriend drama. Should Jacob meet Leah's ex-boyfriend? Tell me what you think in the reviews you give me or send me a private message thanks.) 


	3. Chapter 3

(OK you guys here is chapter 3 the first part is in Jacob's POV thanks for all of the reviews and hits)

Jacob POV

"Hello Jacob" Leah said

Wow was all I could think she sure has changed since the last time I saw her. I used you bug her and my sisters when I was little. Once my sisters left me and Leah started to hang out. Then we eventually fell out of touch with each other. I had a crush on Leah but I never told her that because I didn't know how she felt about me. My father had wanted to have dinner with the Clearwater family we are family friends my father and Leah's father went fishing together along with Charlie. Dinner went by smoothly we hung out with the Clearwater's and talked. Finally we decided to go home.

Leah POV

As soon as Jacob and his father left I went into my bedroom. I sat and read a book based on what seemed like to me about how to get over a guy cheated on you. I laughed at how ironic this book was and then I feel asleep. I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon yummy I hurried and got dressed then went into the dining room. I saw my father and mother plus Seth sitting there talking they turned their heads when they heard me come in.

"Good morning sweetie" My mother said

"Morning sis" said Seth

"Morning pumpkin" my father said

"Morning everyone" I replied

I ate my breakfast with the family and then I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I said and ran to the door as I opened the door guess who it was my fucking ex-boyfriend holding my favorite kinds of flowers Calla Lilly's and a box of chocolate.

"What do you want" I asked him rudely

"I want you to give me another chance" He told me

"Not a fat chance" I told him sneering

"Why do you have another boyfriend now" he said sneering back at me

WTF

"What the fuck" I told him voicing my thoughts

"Did you get yourself another boyfriend" He asked me

"What do you mean by that" I asked him

"Well since you are a whore I thought you would have another boyfriend waiting for you after we broke up" he told me

"You will not be speaking to my daughter in that way Cullen" my father showed up at the door glaring at him.

"Excuse me but this is between me and Leah" He told my father

He pulled me outside and behind the house that is when he kissed me. I tried pushing him away but he was taller and stronger than me. I could feel his hands on my breasts stroking them though my shirt.

I tried to call out for help but he shut me up by kissing me.

"Shhh we wouldn't want anyone one to hear what we are doing back here now do we" he said roughly pushing my shirt and pants off of me.

"What are you doing to me" I asked him

"What does it look like I am doing I am going to make love to you" he told me

"NO you are going to rape me" I told him back

He started to take off his own pants and shirt then he laid me down on the cold ground. I could feel his dick throbbing next to my center.

"Sure I am sweets whatever you say" he told me as he plunged into me and I could feel tears falling.

He thrusted into me and I tried to keep from crying. Finally I could feel him about to cum.

"Ohh baby I'm cumming" he said

He came and then started to get dressed

"You better get dressed baby you wouldn't want your father to see you like this he laughed at me and left.

I felt like I sat there for awhile feeling helpless about what had happened to me. I then started to hear people shouting my name

"Leah!" My mother shouted

"Leah?" my little brother shouted

"Pumpkin?" My father shouted

"Leah" shouted a husky voice

I laid there naked on the cold wet floor I shouted back to the voices.

"I'm over here"

I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to where I was and I started to cry.

"Leah!" the husky voice said in a worried tone as he knelt down in front of my face.

"Oh my god Leah what happened to you" He said looking down at me and he was shaking with fury.

"Have you found Leah" My father shouted

"Yeah I found her Harry 


	4. Chapter 4 Calls from a stranger

(Ok thanks you guys for the reviews and hits so here is the next chapter Enjoy)

When you try your best but you don't succeed

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired that you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse – Cold play- Fix You

Jacob's POV (Before Leah gets raped)

Once me and my father got home he went straight to watching a football game and I went to my room. I couldn't help but think about Leah she had grown up the last time I had seen her which has been awhile. I think that even though I had a reputation of being a Bad kid Leah really well she tamed me. She could not know what I was though only the pack members and the elders knew our secret. I think it's a good idea she doesn't know about what kind of a monster I am. I heard my father shouting at me and I went into the living room where he was talking to Harry. I only heard a part of their conversation.

"What do you mean you don't?...

"Ok Harry calm down we will find her….

"I will get Jacob and the pack to find out where ….

Once he said find her I automatically thought about Leah what happened to her?

My father hung up the phone and then turned to me

"Jacob I need you and the pack to go looking for Leah" he told me

"Why what happened" I asked him

"Well apparently Leah's ex boyfriend showed up at the door step said they were going out for a walk." He told me

Me and the pack searched everywhere in La push then I heard a sound of someone telling someone to stop it. I recognized the voice it was Leah's.

"Leah" I shouted looking around

She shouted back "I'm over here" I ran to where her voice was and I looked down at here worriedly

"Oh my god Leah what Happened to you" I asked her I started to shake when I realized that bastard had raped her.

Then I heard Harry voice" Have you found her" he shouted

"Yeah I found her Harry" I shouted back

Finally he showed up and what he said next shocked me

"That bastard" he shouted

I tried to control the tremors that went through my body I offered to carry Leah back into the house and Harry agreed. Leah was in my arms crying her eyes out and it pained me. What kind of a sick bastard would do this? I went into the living room and Me and Harry discussed about who did this. It turned out to be Leah's ex boyfriend this name was Carlisle and then When he said Cullen I knew he was a vampire.

Crap.

Leah POV

I heard Jacob and my father talk about my ex boyfriend and I just laid there on my bed crying. I can't believe my ex boyfriend would do this to me he was so sweet to me when we dated. I remember my first date he bought me flowers and a card it was so sweet of him.

And the tears come streaming down your face  
>when you lose something you can't replace<br>when you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you-Fix You

I fell asleep crying that night but I made myself a promise not only would I make Carlisle Pay. I would try to find the old nicer version of him and hopefully help him find someone else. Man was I stupid I thought to myself but I was used to helping people I couldn't help it.

I woke up to my phone ringing I reached over to pick it up

You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Light up the world as I fell asleep  
>Cause they fill the open air<br>And leave teardrops everywhere  
>You'd think me rude<br>But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<br>Cause everything is never as it seems

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>From ten thousand lightning bugs<br>As they tried to teach me how to dance  
>A foxtrot above my head<br>A sock hop beneath my bed  
>A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)- Fireflies Owl City<p>

Man you wouldn't expect me to have that as a ringtone now would you. I answered My phone

"Hello" I said

"You didn't think I would be watching you know did you" said a voice I didn't recognize

"Who is this" I asked

"Oh you will find out in time honey you will be mine when the time comes" said the voice

"Who the hell is this I will call the fucking cops" I yelled into the phone

They ended up hanging up on me and I noticed that I had Goosebumps on my arms. I went down stairs and ate my breakfast I didn't tell my parents about the Call maybe it was a mistake and the person called the wrong number. The week seemed to go by without anymore weird phone calls and I calmed down some more. Then I got a song sent to my email I clicked on it and the song was about Being broken I don't know who sent it to me. That is when I really started to freak out I started to get flowers and letter some of them where really creepy. I wanted to start crying but I couldn't find the will to. I was at home along when my phone went off again I went to answer it thinking that it was one of my parents calling me.

"Hello" I answered

"Don't worry in time my sweets we will be together and that may be sooner than you think" said the stranger's voice

Oh my god!

(OK who do you guys think it is? Carlisle get nicer soon I promise he was one of my favorite characters in the movie. I just thought he needed to start out being bad but he will get better. Since it's not him who do you think was the mysterious stranger calling Leah and what does he want from her? Answer who you think it is in your review I hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come.) ( Oh and the Broken song Leah heard is by Marcus Foster It's called I was Broken)


	5. authers note

Authors note.

Ok this is not a new chapter I just put up a poll on my profile page. I have some ideas where this story could go pleas vote and maybe review on this page if you have any other ideas thanks


	6. Date and stalker ohhh boy

(OK you guys sorry for the slow update I had bad writters block so I looked at the Poll and well you will find out what happens in this chapter I hope you enjoy it.)

Leah Pov I have't had any creeper calling me for the past 2 weeks and I took that as a good sign. I started to hang out with Jacob more and more. He started to become my rock and I felt protected when I was around him. My ex-boyfriend got put into jail after being caught raping another girl. I was glad of that I never wanted to see him again. I am now sitting on my bed and I heard something hit my window and I jumped a little bit. I walked over to the window to see who it was it supprised me when I saw it was Jacob throwing rocks at my window.

I opened the window and said "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I will tell you when I get into your room now move away from the window" he said back to me I moved out of his way and he entered my room.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime" He asked nervously

"As in go on a date with you? " I asked him

"yeah Something like that" said

"ok" I told him

"Ok then see you tommorow around lets say six thirty?" he asked me

"yeah that would be great" I said

"Ok see you then" he said and came up and gave me a big passionate kiss that left me wanting more

"OK" I said in a daze he chuckled and left.

I went to sleep that night excited about the date tommorow man I was turing soft. I woke up the next morning and I got ready for the day today I had to go and find a outfit for tonight and get groceries. I ate some pancakes and left the house I took my mother's car and drove to Port Angles Where they had a nice clothing store I went inside to look inside. I wasnt't dissapointed at what I saw then going through all of the asile's I found a nice blouse and skinny jeans with a nice pear of High heels { On my profile.) I also found a nice necklace to match my shirt. I then went to the grocery store and got some milk, eggs, cake mix,carrots,grapes,apples and went to pay them. I went back home when I looked at the clock it was already 5:00 wow does time go by fast. I went and took a shower and then blow dried my hair and put curls in it. I then put on my skinny jeans and blouse along with my heels and necklace. I then went into the living room to wait for Jacob to arrive. I was watching a movie when I heard a knock on my door and I went to answer it.

"Hey" Jacob said looking me up and down

"hey" I replied

"You look great" he said

"Why thank you" I told him.

"Why don't we get going " he said

"Yeah" I said

He then lead my to his car which was a rabbit he was a gentleman and opened the door for me. I don't think I have ever had a guy do that for me.

"So where are we going" I asked him

"It's a secret." he said

"Oh ok then let's get going" I said.

"Ok then" he said

We where driving along and I notcied the you are now leaving La Push sign humm I wonder where we were going. I just sat and enjoyed the ride. Finally we reached our destination a nice little restrant in Forks he parked the car and got out and opend the door for me. We walked inside and ordered. I ordered a Hambuger with fries and a glass of tea, Jacob ordered the same.

"So how are you liking the date" he asked me

"This is nice" I told him

"yeah you look so beautiful tonight " he complemented me

"Why thank you" I said

I then noticed a man sitting my himself and looking strait at me. He winked at me and then went back to looking at his menu.

ugh creeper

As the date went on me and Jake got closer then I would have ever imagend. I was having such a great time I didn't notice the creeper was still there looking at me and sipping a cup of coffe. After we where done Jacob lead us back to La Push and to the CLiffs.

"I am having a great time" I told him

"well that is a good thing" he told me back and started to kiss me. Pretty soon we where having a full blown makeout session.

"Jacob" I panted in his ears

"Humm" he answered

"I don't think it's a good idea to do this here" I panted

"Why not" He asked as he nibbled my ear

I made a whimpering nose in the back of my head.

"Your right not the place to do it" Jacob decided

"You are such a tease he chuckled and lead be back to his car

He drove me back home and gave me a passionate kiss good night.

"I will talk to you later my mate" he said in a husky voice that made my knees quiver

"yeah talk to you later" I said and started to walk towards my frount porch. I walked into the house and went to change into the night cloths. It wasn't nothing to fancy just some boy shorts and a long shirt. I then turned on the t.V in my room and watched another movie. I heard someong knock I thought it might have been Jacob and I went downstairs to answer it. I answered it and no one was there. I looked down and I saw a letter on the floor.

Dear: Sweet heart

I saw you and a guy out tonight and I know you are using him to make me jealous, it worked I will have my time with you just you wait.

YOur secret admire

P.S nice night cloths : )

He saw me with Jacob tonight my stalker and he was in my house while I was getting dressed into the night clothing.

Who the hell was this person?

What the hell did he want with me

Most importantly what did he mean by he will have his time with me?

(Sorry this is a short chapter be we will see what happens soon. What the heck does this guy want with Leah and who is he.  
>Reviews and hits will be great. )<p>


End file.
